


Halloween

by HelloCutePanda



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Nalla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloCutePanda/pseuds/HelloCutePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nalla goes trick or treating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

 

**This work was inspired by this picture:**

**http://shinigami-no-gaara.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Halloween-2-184472054**

 

The street was busy Halloween night, full of little gobblins, witches, princesses and minions. Bags weighted down with candy as they went from house to house threatening tricks if they did not get any treats.

Most of the houses were decorated for all hallows eve. Spider webs abound, skeletons hanging from trees, mummies on the porches, along with pumpkins gutted and carved into faces with a little candle inside lighting them up.

Bella smiled as she watched Nalla race down the sidewalk to the next house. Her black cape flying behind her as she kept a careful hold on her pumpkin shaped bucket she was using to collect her candy.

It had taken some fast talking on her part, but Bella eventually got Zsadist to agree to take Nalla out Trick or Treating. Bella loved Halloween and didn’t want Nalla to miss out on the experience of getting dressed up in a costume and going from house to house collecting candy.

Nalla giggled as she pushed the doorbell and waited for the door to be open.

Bella and Zsadist, who had been following Nalla sedately, came to a stop at the sidewalk that lead to the front door that Nalla was currently standing at. Glancing up at her mate she put her arm through his and gave his side a little pinch. Zsadist arched a brow in question as he looked down at his female.

“Try to not look so mean. You are going to scare the little kids.” Bella said as she leaned up to give Zsadist a kiss on his cheek.

Zsadist rolled his eyes at her request before his attention was pulled back to the house that Nalla was standing in front of.

A human woman pulled open the door and Nalla gleefully yelled out “Trick or treat!”

“A vampire!” The lady said as she looked at the little one standing at her front door.

Nalla hissed as she exposed her fake fangs. She also had a cape to complete the vampire look.

The lady pretended to be scared by Nalla's hiss and hesitantly put a candy bar into her pumpkin shaped bucket.

Nalla giggled with delight as she rushed back to her parents, a thank you to the woman yelled over her shoulder.

Much to the amusement of the household, Nalla had wanted to be a vampire for halloween. She got such a kick out of everyone’s fangs that she wanted some of her own. So Bella had gotten her a fake set of fangs, along with a hooded cape for her costume.

Not wanting to be the only one in costume, Nalla demanded that her parents dress up as well. Bella decided to go as a princess, a crown topped her mahogany waves and she was dressed in a ball gown that matched her sapphire eyes. Zsadist was dressed as a “soldier”, fatigues and weapons that most people thought were fake, but were actually real because he refused to go out of the mansion without being fully armed to protect his family. When Bella suggested an actual costume for him to wear he just gave her a look that said exactly what he thought of that idea.

"Papa, mahmen, that lady was scared of me!" Nalla said proudly as she flashed her fake fangs at her parents.

"As she should be, sweetheart." Bella said as she smoothed her hand over Nalla's curls before pulling up her hood.

"There, now you look even more menacing."

Nalla looked up at Bella confusion not understanding what her mahmen just said.

"It's another word for scary sweetheart." Bella said helpfully, causing Nalla to grin with delight that he looked even more scary now. Bella smirked as she noticed that Zsadist had the same grin on his face, as he was proud of the fact that his daughter enjoyed being scary as much as he did.

Nalla darted off to the next house, Zsadist put an arm around his female and lead her forward, his bright yellow eyes constantly sweeping the area for trouble. Bella sighed and put her arm around him and leaned her head against his shoulder with a sigh.

“Nallum, the only trouble we are going to have tonight is keeping Rhage away from Nalla’s candy.”

Zsadist grunted in acknowledgement, but it didn’t mean he was going to relax. His mate and his young were outside the safety of the mansion. There was no way in hell that he was going to relax his guard until they were both safely returned home.

Plus it helped that Phury was trailing them, providing backup if needed. He kept it quiet from Bella knowing she would object to the extra protection. Especially since she was still not happy about the fact that he was fully armed.

Bella and Zsadist both came to a stop when a little boy ran right up to them. He was dressed in camouflaged fatigues and had a helmet and a toy gun. His big brown eyes were looking up at Zsadist in awe.

Zsadist let go of his mate and crouched down so that he was eye level with the little boy.

“What’s doing little man?”

“Are you a soldier?” The little boy asked, a look of awe still on his face. Zsadist was actually surprised the little boy wasn’t afraid of him given that he was that much closer scared face.

“I am.” Zsadist said simply.

“So am I.” The child said proudly.

Zsadist gave him a serious nod and held his fist out. The little boy made his own fist and bumped it against Z’s.

With a grin at Zsadist and a shy smile for Bella, the little boy turned on his heel and ran back down the street, towards his parents who had been watching them from a few houses back.

Bella grinned at her mate as he got to his feet and put his arm around Bella and started walking forward to catch up with Nalla who was already two houses ahead of them.

Bella’s eyebrows rose and her smile got even bigger as she caught Zsadist’s cheeks turning pink.

Zsadist shot Bella a hard look before returning his attention to observing the area.

“You are going to tell the females about this aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement of fact.

“Oh yes.” Bella said as she nodded her head in affirmation.

Which meant it was only a matter of time before the brothers knew about this and started riding him on it. Which meant he was going to have to rearrange some faces. Zsadist smirked at that. At least there was an upside.


End file.
